


Marvelous Chester in "THE YHARNAM CONNECTION"

by DJFalsifier



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJFalsifier/pseuds/DJFalsifier
Summary: A short comic script hammering home the almost universal headcanon that Marvelous Chester from DS1 is actually a Bloodborne character. I started from the title on this one before deciding that Chester would be a great character in a crime chase type story.





	Marvelous Chester in "THE YHARNAM CONNECTION"

MARVELOUS CHESTER in “The Yharnam Connection”

A Soulsborne mini fan comic

Created by Hamza Khabiri and Jess Gulbranson

Character notes:

MARVELLOUS CHESTER: A character from the DS1 expansion “Artorias of the Abyss” who is largely speculated to somehow connect to Bloodborne, being aesthetically similar to the Hunters from that game, and being created around the time the FromSoft team transitioned to Bloodborne. He is dressed in a dark leather longcoat and the sort of Victorian “tactical” outfit seen in many steampunk works. Beneath his tophat is a distinctive grinning mask reminiscent of Guy Fawkes masks or the Fat Officials from Demons Souls. Unlike other unmasked Souls characters there does not appear to be a view of his face, and when unmasked in this comic I’d like to show a glimpse of his face with a rictus grin similar to the mask he wears. He wields a sniper crossbow and thrown daggers.

COACHMAN: Chester’s driver in this chase, face obscured by hat, goggles, and muffler. At the end of the chase he will be revealed to be “Already dead” like the gate guard. Otherwised dressed in a large coat like any other Yharnam hunter.

THE TROCHE GANG: The two gangs are going to be a reference to the beginning of “Akira”, with Chester’s crew being “Clowns” and the rival crew being Troches (aka Capsules). They can be modeled on Takeda, Tetsuo etc as an easter egg, but if named they will have Westernized versions (Oatfield, Stahl, etc). Can be depicted as wearing bosuzoku versions of Church garb.

ARIANNA/MARIA: As depicted in-game, though Maria should potentially not be in her Hunter’s garb.

GEHRMAN: Referred to at first as The Old Man, appears only in the noir-style flashback. Wears the hunter garb he is commonly associated with, wielding the burial blade. Has a pegleg but is not confined to a wheelchair.

PAGE 1

PANEL 1

SPLASH PANEL

TITLE: Marvellous Chester in THE YHARNAM CONNECTION

In the style of a movie poster. CHESTER hangs from a long leather strap off the side of a stage coach, brandishing his crossbow toward the reader. The background is a blur to show the speed, and a couple of quicksilver bullets are shooting towards him from off panel.

CAPTION: A “Fate of the Undead” mini fancomic

CAPTION: Created by Hamza Khabiri

CAPTION: Writing by Jess Gulbranson, Art by …..

CAPTION: All rights to Soulsborne belong to FromSoft/Sony, no infringement intended

* * *

PAGE 2

PANEL ONE: Rear view over the buckboard of a wagon, its contents tarped over. On the left is the COACHMAN, holding the reins. CHESTER leans over the seat and is shooting his crossbow off panel.

CHESTER: Don’t slow down. If we don’t deliver this the Old Man will have my guts for a bandolier.

PANEL TWO: We see Chester’s POV of the pursuers- A coach with two horses and driver. On the left, OATFIELD rides a fierce steed, holding a long gun. On the right, STAHL also rides a horse and is pointing a short blunderbuss forward.

CAPTION: Now where are those bombs?

PANEL THREE: Similar shot as P2P1, but Chester is now reaching over to pull the tarp back, crossbow on the seat next to him.

CHESTER: Ride smooth and true, Hoff.

PANEL FOUR: Close up of the tarp pulled off the cargo. A small pile of old-timey bombs and molotov cocktails sit atop a foundation of crates labeled SILVERDEW 74. One of the crates has what appears to be a rubber stamped Hunter’s Mark, but cropped by the panel so it isn’t clear.

CHESTER: The most pungent, the most renowned, the most expensive vintage of blood cocktail…

CAPTION: ...and what a cherry on top.

* * *

PAGE 3

PANEL ONE: Close shot of Chester leaning over the bench, holding a bomb in one hand and lighting it with the other.

CHESTER: Stahl and Oatfield. I thought I had convinced you two miscreants to stay home.

PANEL TWO: The bomb is flipping through the air in a swirling arc, about to hit Oatfield, who recoils in surprise. Looking at him from the side of the panel is Stahl, whose pistol is firing forward.

STAHL: Oatfield!

SFX: BANG

PANEL THREE: The bomb explodes, blowing the ruined remnants of Oatfield and his horse apart.

SFX: BOOM

OATFIELD: Stahhhhhl…

STAHL: Oatfield!

PANEL FOUR: Chester is standing on the bench, lighting a molotov cocktail.

CHESTER: That was a spicy pomegranate, boys.

CHESTER: Wash it down with a bit of this.

PANEL FIVE: Side view, the Coachman in the foreground and Chester, behind him, has lobbed the molotov and is looking over at the Coachman. Two quicksilver bullets whizz through the air, and one of the has struck the Coachman on the back.

CHESTER: You’re hit, my good Hoff.

CHESTER: Don’t bleed out on me now.

PANEL SIX: Chester’s view of the twisted Yharnam streets ahead of them, crowded with coffins, coaches, cages of wolves, etc.

CAPTION: I can’t have you jostling our lovely _petits fours_ back there.

* * *

PAGE FOUR

PANEL 1: Large panel. POV looking back from the wagon. In the background the coach is tipped over, on fire. In the far background is the ruins of Oatfield and his horse. In the foreground Stahl is galloping at speed, tears down his face.

CAPTION: The Troches gang. Normally perfectly ignorable. The fools are convinced they have a rivalry with our crew.

CAPTION: They wish.

CAPTION: Normally a delivery run is a quiet affair, a matter for greenhorns.

PANEL 2: View of the street ahead. More Troche members are emerging from alleys to the side of the road, armed to the teeth.

CAPTION: Drive slow, have a cheroot.

CAPTION: A nip from the flask, talk about which barmaid’s bottom is the most pinchable.

PANEL 3: The view from behind, and Stahl is now joined by other Troche horsemen.

CAPTION: But a chase is a chase, even if it’s just the Troches. Now a loose cobblestone might be the ruin of us.

CAPTION: And the Old Man asked for me personally.

* * *

PAGE 5 All panels on this page are intended to be drawn in a very stark, noir style (think "Sin City")

PANEL 1: View through a doorway. Inside a man is tied to an ornate chair beneath a lantern that casts a harsh pool of light onto the floor. Just barely visible in the light are a pair of legs behind the bound man. One of the legs is a pegleg.

CAPTION: The workshop.

GEHRMAN: Well, dont just stand there. Come in.

CAPTION: The crew works for me, and I work for the Workshop.

GERHMAN: Take you coat off and stay awhile...

PANEL 2: Closeup of Gehrmans face, the shadow of his hat obscuring his hat, pinpricks of light the only part of his eyes visible. He is grinning fiendishly.

CAPTION: And the Old Man _is_ the Workshop.

GEHRMAN: Should it please you.

PANEL 3: Chester is visible from behind in the foreground, his arms clasped behind his back. Before him is Gehrman, now standing next to a bookcase overflowing with books. He is calling to someone off panel.

GEHRMAN: Be a doll and fetch our guest some coffee!

CHESTER: No thank-

GEHRMAN: Would you like some pancakes, young Chester? I have quite an appetite.

GEHRMAN: No thank you, sir.

PANEL 4: [small inset in panel 3] Closeup of Gehrman's face, not even remotely smiling now.

GEHRMAN: Hmmm.

PANEL 5: Bust shot of Gehrman, eyes narrowed. He is pointing a gnarled finger.

GEHRMAN: You too good for pancakes, Chester?

CHESTER: I-

GEHRMAN: A little deference never killed anyone, "milord."

PANEL6: [small inset of Chester's face, head bowed in defeat but still wearing the grinning mask.

CAPTION: But it felt like it would.

GEHRMAN(OP): There is plenty that will.

PANEL 7 Slightly offputting dutch angle of Gehrman, as if from below. He holds a steaming mug of coffee.

GEHRMAN: All of these... criminal enterprises are just incidental to the work I'm doing to save this city.

GEHRMAN: There are some unorthodox allies I hope to recruit, but I need to sweeten them up a bit first.

GEHRMAN: Some cases of fancy blood cocktail managed to fall onto a truck. Make sure our new friends get them.

PANEL 8: Outside view, Chester walking down the path away from the open door of the workshop.

CAPTION: Those bottles are worth more than the estate you squandered.

CAPTION: I know you're proud, boy.

CAPTION: Let's hope you're not too proud to fail.

PANEL 9: Similar to P5P1, but Gerhman's silhouette is now visible behind the bound man, Burial Blade over his shoulder.

GEHRMAN: Now where were we?

* * *

PAGE 6

PANEL 1: View of the wagon from behind. Chester is crouched on the bench, facing backwards, about to spring, holding his crossbow in his left hand.

CAPTION: They keep coming, I keep killing them.

CHESTER: Slow it down, Hoff.

CAPTION: Kill the head and the body will die.

CHESTER: I'll take care of the pursuit.

PANEL 2: Chester mid-air in a very dramatic leap, flinging a trio of his distinctive daggers into the reader's face.

CHESTER: You damn fools!

PANEL 3: Side view of one of the pursuer's horses. Chester holds the bridle with his now empty hand and is swinging his leg over the saddle. The previous rider is falling out panel, trailing three gouts of blood.

CAPTION: And for Juniper's sake, who designed the streets of this city?

CAPTION: A madman?

PANEL 4: Chester's POV with his crossbow in the foreground, pointed back at Stahl, a bolt having just shot out and pierced his eye. Stahl has dropped his blunderbuss.

CHESTER: I've had enough of you!

PANEL 5: Side view of the wagon, with Chester having ridden alongside, crouching on the saddle.

CHESTER: It's done! Hold steady and let me get back on.

PANEL 6: Rear view of the coach in the foreground, hurtling towards the bridge that leads to Castle Cainhurst, which is visible in the distance. Chester is now sitting on the bench, leaning back in a relaxed pose with his hands behind his head. The tarp is loose in the back of the wagon and some crates are bouncing visibly. The top of the tarp is heavily stained with something.

CHESTER: In the clear! Park right up front by the fountain.

CAPTION: Castle Cainhurst.

CHESTER: Let's make a deposit before anything else bad happens.

* * *

PAGE  7

PANEL 1: Closer view of the Coachman and Chester on the bench. Chester reaches over and is pulling open a bullet hole in the coachman's coat, to reveal rib bones beneath.

CHESTER: We made it. Now let's have a look at-

PANEL 2: Closeup of the Coachman, his hat and goggles askew, and his face cloth fallen to reveal a desiccated skull.

CAPTION: Already dead?

CHESTER(OP): Now what else could go wrong?

PANEL 3: View from the back of the wagon, tarp gone and only broken crates and bottles remain, and vast quantities of spilled blood cocktail. Chester still has a hand on the dead coachman (who has slumped over sideways) and is turning backwards to look at the cargo.

PANEL 4: Chester is crouched on the ground behind the wagon, dipping a finger into a puddle of spilled blood cocktail, among more shattered crates and broken bottles.

CAPTION: Not sure what I'm going to tell the Old Man, but he's not going to like it.

CAPTION: My life expectancy in Yharnam is shortening very quickly.

CAPTION: If I were a praying man, I'd ask some power to just snatch me up and take me far, far away from here.

CHESTER: Wait...

PANEL 5: Small panel inset in panel 4. Closeup of Chester's face, his mask pulled up so his nose and chin are visible, tasting the red stuff on his finger.

CAPTION: Raspberry jam?

PANEL 6: Chester is seated on the ground, leaning up against the back of the wagon. His mask is off and laying on his lap, and his face holds an almost identical rictus grin.

CHESTER: Delicious!

CHESTER: Keh heh heh heh!!!

PANEL 7: Arianna and Maria lean against an ornately machicolated railing on one of Castle Cainhurst's balconies. Below them the wagon can be seen parked by the fountain, with Chester seated by it.

ARIANNA: You know, I do feel sorry for him. To have fallen so far, to lose house and home, family and legacy...

MARIA: As I always say, cousin...

MARIA: The dead should be left well alone.

* * *

END


End file.
